


The Season of Goodwill

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: The MCU Christmas party looms, and Blair is determined to be involved, along with his somewhat reluctant partner.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	The Season of Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of a seasonal story incorporating 12 Prompts / drabbles.
> 
> Frost/frosty/Frosty :)

Part 1: Prompt – **frost/frosty/Frosty:**  


“Brrr! It’s _freezing_ out there!” Jim looked up with a fond grin as his young partner entered the loft, his arms filled with grocery bags. Blair looked delightful, his face rosy-cheeked from the cold, and his eyes sparkling in glee despite his cheerful complaint. He was well wrapped up in woolly hat, mittens and scarf, plus the warm waterproof coat Jim had insisted on buying him the previous winter. At around the time that they had committed to each other, in fact, and neither of them had looked back since. 

Jim chuckled as he moved to relieve Blair of his burden, one eyebrow raised as he peeked inside the bag in his hands. “What’ve you got in here, babe?” he asked. “Looks like you’ve bought out the whole corner store!” 

Blair grinned up at him, his expression just a little shy as he explained, “I…uh…wanted to start preparing for the office party, man. I know it’s early, but Rhonda was saying that she would appreciate help in the catering department, so I offered to do some home-made stuff and wanted to start getting the ingredients together. Is that OK?” 

Jim shook his head in affectionate exasperation. “Of course it is, babe. I know the guys and gals in MCU will appreciate your offerings. I mean, you’re a great cook, kiddo, and even those gingerbread men you made last year – the ones that looked like yetis – tasted great. Don’t do yourself down, babe.” 

Blair’s smile was warm as he replied. “Thanks, Jim. That means a lot. So, do you want to come out with me for a walk in the park? It’s really gorgeous out there right now. The frost makes everything so pretty, and the covering of snow’s still crisp and clean!” 

Jim couldn’t resist the wide-eyed appeal in his young lover’s eyes. Although Blair hated wet and cold weather, the early snowfall and cold snap got him as excited as a little kid, and the childlike – as opposed to childish – pleasure he got from pristine snow rather than dirty slush couldn’t be denied. 

Grinning widely now, Jim nodded cheerfully. “OK, babe, why not? Let me get my coat and we’ll get going. And then if you like we can have brunch at Molly’s Diner, huh?” 

Blair’s answering smile was bright. “Oh, yeah, Jim! Molly’s special pancakes are just the ticket after a winter stroll!” 

“You got it, Frosty!” Jim laughed, and together they set out to enjoy Cascade’s unexpected winter wonderland. 

TBC…  



End file.
